


森のヒミツ

by HatsuSyoujyou



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsuSyoujyou/pseuds/HatsuSyoujyou





	森のヒミツ

一)

“……”  
锦户亮扣着身下人的腰，炽热的性器不停地冲撞着对方的甬道深处。  
“做我的伴侣.......”  
横山裕白皙的腰拱起来又坍塌下去，臀部被撞击的不停晃动。汗水和体液顺着他的大腿流下去，在锦户亮的用力冲刺下，他缩紧身体一阵抽搐，浓稠的液体流到了草地上。  
“给我生宝宝吧！”  
锦户亮说。  
“啊……啊，生宝宝……啊……”  
横山裕已经被操干得近乎失神，只能跟着锦户亮重复。  
他们一直做到横山哭着求他停下来。  
锦户亮抚摸着他汗湿的脸，想要拥抱他。

胸口的金环闪烁了一下，锦户亮缓缓睁开眼睛。  
“......”  
今年春天开始，他一直在做这种奇怪的梦，之前他只是在梦里亲吻了对方，可是每一次程度都会加深，以至于终于梦到了对对方做出这种事......  
锦户亮盯着黑漆漆的山洞入口，用力晃晃脑袋，试图把那个人的样子和罪恶感从脑袋里赶出去。

凉风习习。锦户亮顺着森林中的小道，独自步行在月光下。  
最近这边的水质变得好了起来，萤火虫明显比从前多了很多。锦户亮在溪边蹲坐下来，看着忽明忽灭的莹绿色，不知不觉思绪又飘到了梦里横山裕的脸上。  
真是糟糕。  
梦里的横山裕总是带着让人想要拥抱他的疲惫神情。锦户亮转过一片树林，在月光充足的地方坐下来，看着遥远的地平线边缘，被山遮挡的另一边有着隐约闪亮的人造光亮。  
对于那人来说，五颜六色的霓虹灯，一定比这样单调的月光更美吧。

 

二)

蝉鸣未曾减弱，然而夏天还是逐渐迎来了尾声。  
这一天锦户亮照例在森林里巡视，但是今天他总觉得哪里有些不一样。  
仔细辨别，是森林里多出了一丝令人怀念又陌生的气味。  
锦户亮循着那种气味走到了森林边缘，一处草丛中窸窸窣窣地响动着，不知是什么在那里微弱地挣扎着。  
锦户亮警觉地接近那里，不知为什么他感到心脏砰砰地跳着。

“好……好久不见。”  
锦户亮望着他，动了动嘴唇，过了几秒才发出声音。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
“我迷路了。”横山裕抬头看了看四周，踩到了树藤......解不开。啊，锦户君变成熟很多呢。”他装作若无其事的样子笑着说。  
锦户亮拔出怀里的小刀蹲下帮他割开树藤。  
“我以为不会再见到你了。”  
“我也是。——谢谢，又被你救了。”  
横山费力地站起来，拍了拍裤子上的泥土。他穿着上班族通勤时会穿的西装，还系着领带，如果眼前的情景不是森林中而是都市的电车里倒是完全适合他——  
“你不是回到城市里了吗？”锦户握着他的手臂帮他走上有点陡的小坡。  
“是的。”  
“......那为什么回来？你不是说......”  
横山裕眼神飘开去，似乎不打算说实话，“公司让我来这边考察一下水边环境。”  
“撒谎。”  
锦户亮手上用了些力，横山裕喊着“痛痛痛痛——”挣扎着甩开他的手，“是真的！”

“大半夜的穿成这样来考察，外加什么工具都没有？”锦户亮皱起眉头：“你们公司叫你穿皮鞋走林中的兽道？”  
横山裕望着锦户亮较真的表情，叹了口气。  
“我翘班了。”  
他擦了擦鼻尖上的汗水，眼神变得有些不自然。  
“早上乘新干线，又转了几次电车来的。”  
“花了一整天？”  
“嗯。”  
锦户亮叹了口气。“那也不能在这个时间进森林，你知不知道夜里的森林对人类有多危险。”  
横山裕点点头，咬住下唇不说话了。

锦户亮想到自己的梦，脸热了一下。  
“你......是不是过得不开心。”  
横山裕看着他，“圆环这么告诉你的吗。”  
锦户亮低头看了看，圆环一瞬发出温和的光，又恢复原状。  
“不是。你看起来很累。”  
“坐电车太久而已。”  
锦户亮心里一动，“你是来找我的？”  
横山裕不说话了。  
过一会儿他才叹了口气。  
“最近我总是梦到......这里。”  
横山裕脸红起来，轻轻咳了一声稳定住自己的声音，“所以我想来看看......”  
“你。”  
像是为了掩饰害羞，横山裕凑近锦户亮，歪着脑袋盯着他的眼睛，“没想到这么快就找到了。你是不是一直都在等我？”  
“我才没有。”  
锦户亮转过头去，听到横山裕的笑声。  
“那你呢。是因为想见我才会梦到吧。”  
“对啊。想着你万一生病怎么办，如果没人照顾你不是很可怜......什么的。”横山裕的声音低下去，看着锦户亮，他露出几分尴尬的神情。  
“对不起，本来不想给你添麻烦的......我不会打扰太久，明天就走。”

锦户亮想到了那个梦。  
他不知道自己所期望的是不是横山裕期望的，也不知道横山裕的梦里的自己是怎样的，他只是遵循本能地吻住了横山裕的嘴唇。  
就算被拒绝也无所谓，锦户亮想着。  
如果被他讨厌了就跪下来道歉好了。  
只是，想吻他的冲动，一直无法停下来。

但是对方只是僵硬了一下，呼吸带上了紧张的气息。  
“唔......”  
横山裕试探着，把手放到锦户亮的肩膀上，轻轻抱着他。  
“虽然听起来很不可思议......我也总是梦到你。”锦户亮说。  
横山裕呆了一下，随即小心翼翼地回应着这个吻。  
他的嘴唇微微颤抖着，让锦户亮的心脏悸动起来。 

三)

如果这是梦，锦户亮希望他不要醒来。  
锦户亮的舌头滑进去碰触着他的舌尖和口内黏膜。  
这里不是个合适的接吻地点。林间的空地也好，森林深处的瀑布边也好，可是锦户觉得自己没有办法多等一分一秒了。  
快感的战栗顺着脊椎爬到后脑。束缚着脖子的领带被抽下去，西装上衣被粗暴地扯开，露出里面汗湿着已经贴在身上的麻灰色衬衣，锦户把他塞进裤沿的衬衣下摆拉出来，温热的手掌贴住他的腰际，几乎瞬间熨干了皮肤上的汗水。  
他勾住横山裕的肩膀轻易地把他压倒在地上。  
横山裕躺下来袒露出毫无防备的脖子，他向后仰着脸费劲的解开皮带和西装裤链，被包裹在织物内的费洛蒙随着体温上升而蒸发进空气里，让锦户亮瞬间兴奋了起来。  
滚烫的吻落到他的脖子和胸口，横山裕被他吻得身体发热，血液迅速涌向下身令他不自觉的喘息起来，抱住对方的身体。他从未想过会被同性的亲吻引起欲望，可是他却会经常不自觉地在与别人有肌肤接触时想起锦户亮，这真实地让他苦恼了一段时间。  
锦户亮舔吻着横山裕的嘴唇，一边抚摸着横山裕的身体，唇舌交缠，来不及吞下的津液从唇边溢出，顺着下巴滑下去，横山裕在亲吻中忍耐不及时发出的“嗯”的声音让他忍不住更贪婪地索取，一切都像梦一样美好得不真实，但是比梦更令人兴奋。锦户亮吻着到他的喉结和锁骨，皮肤干净清淡的香味和细腻的感触让他口干舌燥，而横山裕是唯一能解决他干渴的源泉。  
过于浓密的亲吻让大脑有些缺氧，横山裕喘息着，感到两人变得坚硬起来的部分隔着裤子的布料碰触蹭动，还来不及去抚慰对方，锦户亮便让他躺在地上，褪下横山裕的裤子把硬物塞入他的腿缝中间，刮蹭着横山裕的大腿内侧和鼓胀的囊袋。  
“呜——”  
横山裕扯着地面的草叶，手肘和膝盖都沾了潮湿的泥土和树叶，可是他根本来不及去在意。  
锦户亮俯下身体贴近他的耳朵，一只手撑着地面一只手握住对方挺翘的性器撸动，  
“可以这样做吗。”  
“不要问。”  
横山裕的耳朵红红的，不肯看着锦户亮。  
“你还记得那天晚上，狼群的叫声吗？”  
“嗯。”  
横山裕点点头。  
“他们说，我把你捡回来，因为我想要你。”锦户亮轻轻抚摸着横山裕的脸，“其实他们没说错。”  
横山裕不敢置信地看了他一眼，又转到另一边，点了点头。  
锦户亮抑制不住心里的感情，重复了一遍，  
“我想要你。”  
横山裕用手挡住脸，可是身体却诚实地显示了他正在因为锦户亮的话而动情。  
“你呢？你想要我吗？”  
锦户亮郑重地拿开他的手亲吻着他，“我不知道，是不是只有我自己这么想。”  
横山裕咬着嘴唇，好一会儿才说小声说：“笨蛋。一定要我说出口吗......我可是坐了十小时电车诶。”

 

四)

交合完成的很顺利，横山裕在恍惚中望着周围黑暗的草木树影，几乎分不清楚自己到底是在梦中还是在现实。只有锦户亮紧紧抱着他，与他结为一体。他胸口晃动着的圆环散发出金色的令人安心的光芒，照亮了锦户亮线条分明的下颌线和唇边的痣。  
横山裕忍不住伸手碰了一下那个圆环，这次锦户亮没有阻止他，只是低头吻了他的眼睛，“痛的话要告诉我。”  
横山裕适应后，锦户亮便开始快速地在他的身体内抽送起来，陌生的刮蹭感刺激着穴口，坚硬的顶端捣入身体内部，快感一波一波地累积，让人头皮发麻。  
锦户亮亲吻着他的身体，仔细地舔过每一寸皮肤，他灵巧的舌尖划过横山裕的胸口，拨动着两粒因为动情而充血硬挺的乳首。横山裕不是什么经验丰富的人，就只是被这样挑弄就已经忍不住快感而咬着自己的手，被唾液润湿的乳首在夜风中交替承受着热与凉两种刺激，加上下身密集持续的交合刺激，使得前液不断地流出来，滴在自己肚子上。  
锦户亮察觉到了他喜欢这样，他坏心地将一边全部含进口中，用吸吮的压力给予刺激，果然横山裕“啊”地叫了一声，不自觉地舔咬着嘴唇，本来略显冷漠严肃的脸露出被情欲困扰的神情，嘴唇被他舔得更加湿润艳红，让人无法不产生想要占有他的心理。  
锦户亮抱住横山裕的肩膀把他捞起来，两人以面对面的姿势持续着。  
夜里的森林并不安静，可是在两人的喘息声和交合的声响反而被虫鸣和风声放大，横山裕羞得别过头去，却被锦户亮强迫直视对方。  
“干什么......一定、要别人这样看你......”  
锦户亮直视着他，“我想全部都记下来——如果你明天就走的话，这就是最后一次。”  
那双眼睛传达的目光一如从前般真挚，毫不掩饰自己的感情。横山裕咬着嘴唇，目光游移。他无论如何都做不到在这样的场景下直视对方，像是被野兽盯上的小动物一样垂着头，等他努力抬起脸时，眼眶都湿了。  
锦户亮被他这样的神情弄得血液翻腾，忍不住用力吻他，“可以了，横山君抱紧我就好了——”  
“锦户亮，坏心眼。”横山裕把下巴搁到他肩膀上小声抱怨着。这抱怨在锦户亮听来也如此可爱，他想着，打从一开始自己是不是被横山裕施了什么魔法，才会对他这样着迷。

他让横山裕跪好，用后背位插入进去。这个姿势可以进的很深，果然横山裕马上缩紧了脚趾，喉咙深处发出小小的呻吟。  
“我一直都想要你。”锦户有力的手臂打横搂着他的腰，下身用力挺动着。  
额头抵着手臂，呼吸之间都是草木泥土的气味，还有属于锦户亮的气味，横山裕感到锦户亮的汗水滴到他的背上，与他自己的汗水融为一体，顺着腰线落到地上。  
“不要......不要说......”  
锦户亮搂着他的肩膀让他直起身体来，亲吻着他脖子后面的皮肤，“想对你做这样的事。”  
“啊……啊……”  
横山裕被他紧紧扣着，从后面不停冲撞。前液渗出来滴在草地上，后面已经酥的融化了一样。锦户亮加快速度冲撞着他，那种被紧紧包裹绞缠的感觉让他几乎无法控制自己的节奏，只能凭着本能冲动去动作，快到身下人的声音都被打乱到支离破碎。  
“留下来，做我的伴侣。”  
锦户亮没办法不让自己这么说出口，横山裕在激烈的动作中急促地喘息着，根本没有机会回答，而他也不打算给他喘口气的机会。  
他甚至想着如果他拒绝的话，就这么把他留在森林里，用什么方法都好，不许他离开。  
“留下来......”  
横山裕咬紧嘴唇，在激烈的冲撞下他努力找回呼吸，用尽所有力气稳住自己的声音：“好......”  
锦户亮的心脏砰砰跳动着，他叼住对方的脖子情不自禁地脱口而出，“横山君，给我生宝宝吧。”  
“啊、啊——不行、生宝宝什么的......”横山裕害羞得要挣脱锦户亮的禁锢，语言上的刺激让他感到身体内部抽搐起来，快感几乎引发了疼痛。  
“可是你已经答应我留下来了......”锦户亮把横山裕扣紧在怀里，压着他的小腹做最后的冲击，“你看，小鸟们都看着呢。”  
“！！！”一股暖流顺着小腹席卷全身，横山裕被毫不留情地抛上快感的顶峰，失重与眩晕带来短暂的耳鸣。他反弓着身体紧缩着脚趾，浓稠的前液不受控制地流出，而锦户亮也把温热的精液全部射入他的身体里。  
像是溺水般拥抱彼此，于喘息中断断续续地交换着亲吻。

 

五)

两人在高潮的余韵中相拥彼此，月光悄悄隐入云层，给云朵镀上浅金色的边。  
“这样做会被你的动物朋友知道吗。”横山裕望着天空，只有几颗忽明忽暗的星星。徐徐吹来的夜风带走了汗水的黏腻，但是粘在身上的树叶和泥土大概还是得好好洗掉。  
“会啊。”  
锦户亮说，撑起身体看着横山裕，“但是人类这种动物就是一年到头都在发情嘛。”  
“喂！”  
横山裕咬着嘴唇用树叶丢他。  
打闹了一会儿，锦户亮躺下来握住横山裕的右手。  
“刚才说的，不许不算数。”  
横山裕看着他，锦户亮反而闭上眼睛不看他。他的睫毛轻轻颤着，翘起的唇缘让人想要去亲吻。  
“你说哪个。”  
“全部。”  
“如果我只是随口说呢。”横山裕故意说。“你要强迫我留下吗。”  
“不会。”锦户亮睁开眼，“我绝对不会对你做这种事——”他看着横山裕，“虽然我真的考虑过了的。”  
横山裕弯起嘴角。

“你梦里的我是怎么样的啊。”  
锦户亮问。  
“就像被抛弃的小动物一样，站在原地一直看着我。......就是这样而已。”横山裕说着不自然地揉了揉鼻子。  
“我才不是小动物......”  
“是喔，锦户君是打败过大猩猩首领的人呢。”  
锦户亮笑着抓起横山裕的手恐吓性地咬了一口：“你又拿这个说，早知道不告诉你了。”  
握着他的手，锦户亮沉默下来。  
他轻声说：“你要知道，伴侣......是一辈子的事情。”表情不安得像是担心横山裕会反悔一样。  
“我知道。”  
横山裕望着他，感到心里被柔软的东西一点点填满。  
“锦户君，我教你打游戏吧。”他说，“还有小珊的DVD，我也会带来。”  
锦户亮咬着嘴唇，郑重地点了点头。  
“横山裕，以后请多指教。”  
“锦户君也是，请多指教。”

 

六)

横山裕辞掉了东京的工作，带着简单的行李来到这个小小的村落里，开了一家小小的书店。书店外，每晚都会用电视免费放映DVD，村里的孩子们和老人们就搬来凳子围着看。  
有时候一些小动物也会好奇地围观。  
虽然锦户亮教育过他们要离人类远一点，他们还是会趁着村民不在，跑到横山裕的店里讨零食吃，锦户亮无论如何都拿他们没办法。  
但是——如果锦户亮到店里过夜的话，无论谁都不可以去打搅，这一点在森林中达成了小小的共识。


End file.
